Nobody's Home
by yastata
Summary: Uma ex-agente da Scotland Yard, transferida para o FBI, perde tudo o que realmente importa e tem que lidar com a dor e a saudade.Na nova vida ela descobre a vingança, a amizade e o amor.
1. O começo ou o fim

Finalmente vamos trabalhar nos Estados Unidos. Estou doida para ver o que me espera lá.

Nova York parece ser cheia de ação. Conheço quase o mundo todo só viajando a trabalho com os meus amigos, não paro em lugar algum. Já trabalhei em todos os continentes, só não muito na América. Sou fluente em vários idiomas, luto muito bem, sei imobilizar um homem e persuadir alguém quando quero. Afinal, fui treinada pela Scotland Yard e agora serei uma espécie de agente do FBI e CSI. Meu novo trabalho. Só que desta vez, permanente e um pouco abaixo do meu padrão. Acabou a espionagem pra mim, só homicídios agora. Não que eu não goste, mas que droga. Isso mesmo, nada mais de mudanças. Jerry diz que tenho que sossegar.

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas eu prefiro Iz, nasci e fui criada em Londres, tenho 27 anos, sou morena com os cabelos lisos e longos, olhos chocolate, estatura mediana, branca, tenho um corpo bem definido e dizem que, bonito; tenho uma personalidade forte, não me abalo facilmente, adoro dar risada, sou volátil, pode se esperar uma explosão de mim a qualquer momento. Em um segundo doce, em outro, solto fogo pelas ventas. Ah, extremamente vingativa.

Bem, estou na Scotland Yard desde os 18 anos e entrei na equipe especial aos 20. Era um tipo de espiã-investigadora forense, agora somente investigadora forense.

Meus pais foram assassinados brutalmente quando eu tinha 15 anos, me emancipei para fugir do orfanato, já que não tinha e nem tenho parentes que poderiam "cuidar" de mim. Trabalhava muito para me sustentar. Fazia bicos constantemente. De garçonete à lavadora de pratos. Isso tudo foi traumatizante, já que os vi sendo esquartejados e não pude fazer nada. Estava amarrada em uma cadeira e amordaçada.

Meu objetivo desde então era prender os assassinos dos meus pais. E o fiz. O motivo foi descoberto logo. Os dois estavam lá para vingar o irmão serial killer, que pegou pena de morte por "culpa" de meus pais, o objetivo era me estuprar e depois matá-los na minha frente. Algo deu errado e tiveram que matá-los e fugir. Não fui violada por pouco. Dei uma surra na dupla horrenda antes de prendê-los.

Essa foi, basicamente, a minha motivação para tal trabalho, mas não é só isso. Amo esse tipo de ação, a satisfação de saber que está protegendo o mundo, o fazendo melhor, e meus pais também eram agentes.

Tenho poucos amigos e esses são meus colegas de trabalho. Por nosso surpreendente trabalho, somos a equipe especial da polícia. As pedras preciosas de Jerry Whoopi.

A equipe é formada por Catherine Foster, a piloto do nosso jatinho, investigadora forense e minha melhor amiga; Mark Oka, o co-piloto e o especialista em computadores e tudo relacionado à tecnologia; Ally Caine, especialista em balística e investigadora de campo também; George Gray, especialista em DNA, cientista e meu melhor amigo, o GG; Greg Smith, um investigador de campo, o melhor praticamente; Tom Caine, legista e irmão de Ally, um grosso, diferente da irmã que é um doce; e por fim, eu, sou a chefe da equipe, sei fazer de tudo um pouco, meus amigos me ensinaram um pouco de suas especialidades, até o chato do Tom me ensinou sua parte – contra a vontade, devo acrescentar.

Acho que Jerry recebeu bastante para se livrar de nós. Apesar de ele dizer que só quer que a gente fique fora de perigo, já que somos mundialmente famosos e podemos sofrer um atentado, como meus pais. Qual é? Prender Scott Hunt não é para qualquer um, não! O cara era um discípulo do antigo e "lendário" Jack Estripador, só que pior. O idolatrava, mas queria fazer "melhor" do que ele. Demoramos, mas pegamos o safado que já havia matado 70 ao assunto – odeio essa minha mania de devanear! –, eu não me importo com os motivos do Jerry. Minha vida é o trabalho, e ele se baseia em defender pessoas e prender monstros.

Bem, estou em um quarto de hotel aqui em Londres, terminando de arrumar as malas. Não tenho residência permanente. As viagens não deixam. Irei comprar um apartamento em Nova York. Já que vou parar por lá durante um tempo considerável para ter residência fixa.

Acabei de arrumar a mala e chequei as horas em meu relógio de pulso discreto, e eram 7 da manhã. Fui me arrumar. Alçaríamos voo às 8:30.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Não estava tão ruim. Até parecia sexy. Se eu usasse meu olhar matador – que consiste em, olhar a vítima de forma sexy, levantar uma sobrancelha e morder o lábio inferior – ficaria perfeito. Todos em que testei caíram nele como patinhos – sem ofensas aos patos.

Tomei um banho rápido, mas relaxante e procurei o que vestir. Achei. Era uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e uma bota de salto alto preta. Me vesti e me maquiei levemente.

Tive a sensação de estar faltando algo. Vou checar.

– Arrumar a mala. Ok. Me despedir de Carolyne – uma camareira que me conhece há anos –. Ok. Pegar armas, material de investigação pessoal e espionagem, distintivo e câmera. Ok. Me despedir do Jerry. Ok. – este foi difícil. Afinal, Jerry era um tipo de pai para mim. Me acolheu, treinou, acreditou em mim e devo tudo o que sou a ele. – Ligar para o George. Bingo! Era isso que faltava.

Olhei em meu relógio novamente, 45 minutos para a viagem. Peguei meu iPhone e disquei rapidamente o número de GG. Já o havia decorado. No terceiro toque ele atendeu. Sabe que sou impaciente.

– Oi GG. – suspirei.

– Fala Iz. E aí, o que tá pegando? – que rapidez! Da última vez foram 30 segundos.

– Hmm... nada. – disse tentando esconder a verdade.

– Fala logo. Eu sei que tem algo acontecendo. – ele descobriu.. de novo.

– Ah, seu chato. Tudo bem. Sei lá. Só... sinto que essa viagem vai ser diferente. E eu estou com medo. Sabe que meu sexto sentido quase não falha.

– Iz, não fica assim. Vai dar tudo certo. Somos um time, ok? – ele me acalmou.

– Ok. – respirei fundo – Então, o que tá fazendo?

– Hm, er... me despedindo. – porque ele hesitou? O que ele está escondendo?

– De quem? Não está me traindo, está? – brinquei, mas estava doida para saber.

– Nunca, amor! – ele continuou a brincadeira, mas ficou sério depois – É só a minha... er.. família. – então era isso. George sabe que isso me atinge muito, por isso a hesitação.

Vacilei por um segundo. Me lembrando do que me fez demorar a confiar em alguém e a sair da minha concha. A falta de uma família. Nós éramos tão felizes. Por que... ? Para com isso – ordenei a mim mesma. Logo me recuperei.

– Hmm, legal. Já falou com a Cath hoje? – ela deve estar checando tudo no jatinho. Gosta de preparar as coisas ela mesma. Confia no seu taco, como ela mesma diz.

– Não, mas você e eu sabemos que ela deve estar fazendo check up no jato. – eu não disse?

– A Cath é muito chata com isso. Pelo menos é a melhor no que faz.

Cath é loura dos cabelos lisos e curtos, olhos azuis, quase albina, magra, alta, tem um corpão, bonita, tem 35 anos, personalidade forte, extrovertida, tem pavio curto, e não gosta que os outros façam as coisas por ela. Sofreu muito quando a filha, Sophie, morreu. A garota era adorável, mas tinha um coração fraco. Sem trocadilhos, ela realmente tinha um coração fraco, morreu de ataque cardíaco. Ela era a minha menininha. Adorava brincar com ela.

– Eu sei. Vamos logo para a sede. Se nos atrasarmos de novo, ela vai ficar puta com a gente. – rimos juntos. Aquilo era pura verdade. Oh mulher para se irritar. Era pior do que eu.

– Ok atrasildo nº1. Nos encontramos lá.

– Até, atrasilda nº2.

Desliguei. Vesti meu sobretudo branco com botões pretos, minhas luvas pretas – qual é? Estava muito frio. Dezembro é uma merda. –, guardei o celular e peguei minhas chaves. Disse adeus para o que eu tinha de mais próximo de um lar. Vou voltar para visitar Jerry. Sem dúvidas.

Chamei o elevador, entrei e fui até a recepção. Encerrei a conta no hotel e entreguei as chaves com um pouco de pesar. Separação não é o meu forte.

Fui até o estacionamento e caminhei apressadamente até o meu bebê. Era o carro mais bonito que já tinha visto, por isso o comprei. Um Aston Martin Vanquish V12 preto. Edição limitada. Nem ficou muito tempo no mercado, mas eu tenho alguns privilégios. Custou uma nota, mas valeu à pena e eu ganho bem pelos meus casos.

Joguei a mala solitária no banco traseiro, entrei no bebê e olhei novamente as horas. Parece até um vício. Não suporto a ideia de ficar perdida no tempo-espaço. Tenho que me situar. 20 minutos para a Cath – e o Mark também – me matar.

Estou super atrasada. Eu sou eu, então, dá-se um jeito.

Ok. Isso não foi coisa de gente metida ou algo do tipo. Isso foi simplesmente uma constatação de um fato. O fato de que eu sou foda.

Pisei fundo e saí cantando pneu do estacionamento. Adoro perigo e velocidade, que é igual a carros turbinados e magníficos. Ainda bem que as ruas não estavam engarrafadas. Fiz um percurso de 20 minutos em dez.

Desci do carro e o entreguei ao carinha da empresa que ia entregá-lo em NY. Tirando meus pertences antes, é claro.

Corri até a pista de decolagem. Eu e GG chegamos ao mesmo tempo, correndo. Nos olhamos e rimos.

Por 1 minuto, Cath não matou ninguém (leia-se: eu e o George).

– Oi gente. E aí? – falei ainda meio ofegante.

– Oi. Acho bom que tenham chegado no horário. – Cath disse rindo e todos a acompanharam.

– Desculpe – eu e George respondemos.

Dei um abraço em cada um, menos no Tom. Ele tá mais estranho do que o normal hoje. Me olhando desse jeito tão... sombrio e faminto. Acho que ele não conhece o McDonald's. Isso foi ridículo, mas o que posso fazer se sou viciada em Mc Lanche Feliz e Coca Cola? Merda de globalização.

– O que fizeram no final de semana? – Ally perguntou.

– Eu comi aquela pizza com vocês e fiquei fazendo o plano de voo – Cath, é começou a questionar, ainda não acreditando.

– Credo, você só foi sociável naquele dia da pizza? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas e assentiu – Mas isso foi sábado à noite! E hoje é segunda. Tem certeza de que ficou em casa? – ela assentiu novamente, Greg fez uma cara de espanto. – Eu passei o domingo com umas gatinhas me fazendo massagem e outras coisas. Ainda tenho vagas, se quiserem se juntar à festa. – disse olhando sugestivamente para mim, Ally e Cath. Coramos.

Todos riram da sinceridade e incredulidade de Greg. Depois de tantos anos, ele ainda não acreditava que Catherine não era muito sociável e continuava nos chamando para suas festinhas.

– Eu fiquei me aperfeiçoando no GTA, com meu novo e lindo Playstation 3 – Mark é um viciado mesmo. Crianção. A gente riu. Coisas normais da vida. Estávamos felizes hoje.

– Tom e eu ficamos brigando e terminando a papelada com os compradores de nossa ex casa. – novidade que eles estiveram brigando. Tom adora irritar Ally, apesar de ser quase impossível.

– Eu fui ao cinema com a Iz e depois fiquei dormindo o máximo que pude – esse foi o George.

– Saí com a coisa, é claro, e depois fiquei fazendo um tour pela cidade. Meu estilo de despedida. – eu falei logo.

– Porque ainda negam o namoro? – Ally, Tom, Greg e Mark disseram quase ao mesmo tempo.

– Porque nosso relacionamento é só amizade. Que coisa chata! – disse já me irritando. Porque eu não posso me relacionar com um homem sem existir uma atração física? Talvez por causa do Greg? Ah, tá. George permaneceu calado, mas sua irritação era perceptível.

– Calma leoa. A gente só tava brincando, né pessoal? – Ally falou em um tom assentiram, temendo pela própria vida, eu acho.

– Bem, dêem adeus a cidade novamente. – Catherine nos disse um pouco melancólica.

– Ok, vamos entrando galera. Tá na hora. – Mark disse.

Enquanto entrávamos, comecei a tagarelar. Adoro conversar com eles.

– Hei, Ally. E aí? E o seu namorado?

– Infelizmente não deu certo. Ele não aguentava mais eu ficar de um lado para o outro e nós terminamos. Tudo bem, meu trabalho é mais importante que isso. Se ele não entende...

– Ah, desculpa. Mas você supera amiga. Vamos achar um gato para você em Nova York.

– Valeu. E eu acho um para você também. Deve estar precisando. – corei com essa.

– Por nada.

Ela começou a chorar e eu a confortei. Esses canalhas. Meus namoros também não duravam muito, pelo mesmo motivo de Ally. O que esses homens tem na cabeça? Titica? Às vezes acho que sim. Em que mundo deixaríamos de trabalhar e sermos felizes, para ficar com um cara que vai te deixar daqui a alguns meses? Bem, as garotas que eu conheço não fariam isso.

Ally era branca, loura dos cabelos longos e lisos, olhos verdes, magra, alta, um corpo cheio de curvas, bonita e tinha 25 anos. É um doce de pessoa. Ensinei para ela tudo o que sei. Extremamente boa no que faz, exatamente como todos aqui.

Tom não era muito parecido com Ally, mas eram gêmeos. Não posso negar que ele é um gato, mas é um grosso insensível. Não gostava nem de me aproximar dele. Nossa relação era estritamente profissional.

Greg era muito bonito. Cabelos negros curtos e bagunçados, olhos verdes penetrantes, alto, com um tanquinho lindo, 29 anos, o pegador geral. É inteligente, charmoso, tem um sorriso matador. Ambos usamos de nossos olhares/sorrisos matadores para conseguir o que queremos. Já namorei com ele, esse pedaço de mau caminho, mas não deu certo, muitos ciúmes por ambas as partes. Ótimo agente. Muito perspicaz.

Mark era um asiático típico. Olhinhos puxados e negros, de estatura média, cabelos curtos e negros como os olhos. Era extrovertido, mas muito apegado a tudo que tinha tecnologia no meio. Era uma boa companhia quando não estava em frente a uma tela de computador ou com o seu PSP.

George era um cara muito boa pinta. Cabelos curtos cor de mogno, carinha de bebê, estatura mediana, bonito, com seus 27 anos, era cobiçado. Nunca senti nada por ele a não ser amor fraternal e amizade. Ele é engraçado, me entende mais do que ninguém, apóia minhas decisões, sabe de tudo o que acontece e é um ótimo cientista.

Todos se separaram e formaram seus grupinhos. Eu e Ally. Greg e George junto com seus travesseiros. Sim, eles estavam dormindo, SEPARADOS, que fique bem claro. Catherine e Mark na cabine de voo. E Tom, bem, eu sei lá.

– Ally! Tenho uma idéia. E se você escrever o nome do seu ex no Death Note? Ia ser muito bom. Ah, esquece. Nós ainda não temos um Death Note, mas se tivéssemos eu queria que o Ryuk fosse o meu shinigami. Ele é tão fofo. – falei tudo isso em um fôlego só. – Pena que o L morreu. Acho que vou chorar de novo.

Ally se afastou de mim, e me olhou completamente incrédula.

– Não acredito que você ainda fica lendo isso. Olha a sua idade. Não está meio velhinha para Death Note ou para o Ryuk? Aquele bicho feio. – Ela me repreendeu e fez uma careta ao se lembrar de Ryuk. – Prefiro o Raito. – Ela se lembrou da vez em que me viu lendo mangá escondida.

– Peraí. Você está certa sobre a idade e tudo o mais, mas o Ryuk não é feio. – fiz minha cara de cachorro abandonado – Tanto faz. Te ofereço uma ideia legal e recebo patada. Daqui a pouco vai dizer que o Rick Martin não é gay e que o Raito é do bem.

– Tá, tá. Deixa isso para lá. – Ela desistiu de debater comigo.

Ficamos jogando conversa fora por mais ou menos umas 2 horas, até que fomos dormir. E o cansaço, vence! Menos o Tom, que eu ainda não tenho a mínima ideia de onde esteja.

Eu estava sonhando que o – gostoso – Zac Efron foi sequestrado e eu o encontrava. Como eu o tinha salvado, ele estava me dando uns amassos como recompensa. Que generoso! De repente ele parou e eu estava na casa de meus pais, andando sem rumo. Hm, tinha alguma coisa estranha nesse sonho. Quem está me apertando?

Acordei sobressaltada. Alguém estava passando a mão em mim! Tentei me mexer, e descobri que estava amarrada. Fui gritar, mas estava amordaçada. O que é isso? Um flashback? Não de novo. Por favor, não. Era do mesmo jeito que me encontrava quando meus pais foram assassinados. Quando fui quase estuprada.

Olhei em volta e estava em um cômodo apertado. O banheiro do jato. Tom era quem estava lá. Me agarrando. Acho que estou tendo um pesadelo!

– Isabella, nem demorou para acordar! Não tem nem 20 minutos que você está aqui. – sorriu de um jeito que me deu medo. Tom parecia estar fora de si – Agora a festa vai começar.

Como ninguém o viu me trazendo para cá? Ah, todos estão dormindo e Cath e Mark estão na cabine do piloto.

Analisei-me estava somente de botas e blusa. Preciso sair daqui urgentemente. Enquanto ele me tocava e falava palavras desconexas como "minha gostosa", "finalmente vou ter o que quero", eu ficava enojada. Procurei por saídas. No chão havia um duto de ventilação – pequeno, mas eu passava por lá – que provavelmente ia para o bagageiro do jatinho. Tom não devia saber disso, não estudou a estrutura do jato, mas eu sim. Catherine me obrigou. Obrigada amiga, te devo essa para sempre.

No banheiro tinha um kit com paraquedas. Talvez se eu...

– Sua vadia! Me tratou mal todos esses anos. Sempre tive vontade de te comer bem forte, para te dar uma lição. Fantasiei no dia em que te pegaria. Agora tu vais ver sua puta convencida.

Quer dizer que ele fantasiou comigo? Que nojo. Eu tenho que dar um jeito de sair daqui. E logo. Pois ele já estava me despindo. Me mexi, fiz força para sair, tentei dar uma cabeçada nele, e nada. Eu estava bem amarrada e ele segurava meus braços.

– Para de se mexer sua putinha. Vai ser pior se continuar.

Tentei de tudo e não consegui. Eu já estava somente de lingerie e ele estava pronto para me penetrar. É, dessa vez o destino não me salvaria. Seria estuprada. Ele puxou meus cabelos e abaixou as calças, tirando seu pênis para fora. Repulsivo.

– Tá vendo. Olha bem porque se dependesse de mim, você veria o meu amiguinho todos os dias.

Acho que eu vou vomitar. Nunca quis tanto bater em alguém, só nos assassinos dos meus pais. Agente Charlie Swan e Agente Renée Swan. Fiquei mexendo as pernas para não deixá-lo me penetrar, mas ele me parou com um soco no rosto.

– Já disse para ficar quieta, porra!

Ele entrou em mim e cumpriu o prometido, me machucando. Eu chorava muito enquanto ele me batia e chupava meus seios. Passava a mão por todo o meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e tentei não pensar no que estava acontecendo, mas escutava seus gemidos e o sentia em mim, isso me trazia para a realidade. Não sei de onde arranjei tantas lágrimas. O monstro terminou seu trabalho e iria começar novamente, mas alguém bateu na porta e o parou. Ele se sobressaltou, mas se recuperou e falou com firmeza na voz.

– Quem é?

– Sou eu, o Greg. Preciso usar o banheiro, cara. – obrigada Greg.

– Ah, tá. Peraí. Eu to ocupado. – respondeu naturalmente. Dissimulado.

– Tá, mas não demora.

– Você não vai mais servir agora que ele interrompeu, olhe – sussurrou e depois riu baixo – vá para o inferno. Diga que mandei lembranças ao capeta, quando o vir. Adeus.

Jogou-me no duto de ventilação, provavelmente achando que era um buraco para o nada! Que grande idiota, mas isso deve ser a minha salvação. Minhas roupas vieram em seguida. Ele tinha que limpar o compartimento por causa de Greg. Caí em cima das malas, que não eram muitas.

Consegui cortar as amarras que Tom havia feito em meus pulsos com um pedaço da fuselagem. Tirei a mordaça. Ainda estava chorando e tremendo muito. Vesti minhas roupas e coloquei um paraquedas que estava em baixo de uma mala, acho que era de Mark. Estava pronta para saltar a qualquer momento. Fiquei agarrada a minha pequena mala.

Me sentia suja e inútil. Todo o treinamento que recebi e não pude me defender. Fui pega dormindo. Sou uma idiota. Não mereço meus amigos, Jerry, e o trabalho que tenho. Deixei meus pensamentos mais inúteis do que eu de lado e tentei achar respostas. Pensar como a investigadora. Achar os fatos. Pensar friamente.

Por que eu? Eu nunca o tratei mal, só queria distância por ele ser um grosso, o que anula seu motivo – não que exista um motivo plausível para o que ele fez, só estou tentando entendê-lo para achar a solução .

E por que agora? No meio de uma viagem de avião, onde ele não teria tantos lugares para me esconder e não poderia aproveitar o "momento" direito, ou seja lá como um estuprador se sente. Aqui também fica mais difícil de me conter porque meus amigos estão no avião e podem ter sentido a minha falta, e se resolvessem atacá-lo, ele iria perder.

E se eu me soltasse? Poderia gritar e facilmente alarmar os outros ou lhe bater até ele perder a consciência.

E quando chegássemos à terra firme? Ele sabe que eu o denunciaria, e todos – incluindo sua irmã – o bateriam até ele pedir mais do que chega. Ele também sabe que eu o iria prender até o máximo de tempo possível.

Por que ele fez o que fez, se haviam tantos pontos negativos pendendo para seu lado? Tudo isso foi muito interessante, mas o ponto mais intrigante, é que ele não esperou chegar à Nova York. Será que ele sabe de alguma coisa?

Não se passaram nem 30 minutos e ouvi um barulho de disparo. Abri um tipo de saída das malas em questão de segundos e saltei. Cath e Mark salvariam o pessoal.

Já havia pulado e avistei um tipo de caça atirando no nosso jato. E tudo começou a pegar fogo rapidamente. Não. Não. Não. Meus amigos... Será que perceberam meu desaparecimento? E Tom? Eles morreram? Não me importaria se o verme morresse – até podia matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, daria um jeito de burlar a polícia –, mas meus amigos não. Minha única relação social eram eles.

Olhei para cima enquanto caía, só para confirmar o fato de que o pior dia da minha vida estava acontecendo. Sim, era verdade. Tudo explodiu, quando eu estava a uma distância razoável.

Não aguentei mais e chorei tudo o que tinha. Gritei o quanto pude. Estava caindo no mar. Pude ver o cais um pouco distante. Preciso nadar até chegar lá.

Eu estava tão abalada. Tremendo e chorando muito. Ser estuprada e perder seus únicos entes queridos, fora o Jerry, no mesmo dia, é simplesmente demais, até para mim.

Lembrei de ter ouvido um barulho de disparo, ter visto um caça e depois o acidente. Não foi um acidente, foi planejado. Eu iria descobrir quem matou a minha família. Não iam se safar desse jeito. Eu pegaria quem quer que fosse. Passando por cima de tudo. Matando, burlando as regras, torturando, até me desfazendo de minha vida, se fosse preciso.

Eu prometo que vou vingar vocês. Ally, Greg, Mark, Cath e George. Seja quem for o responsável por esse crime. Vai sentir a minha fúria. Você, meu querido futuro cadáver, não contou com uma sobrevivente. Mexeu com a garota errada. Disso eu tenho certeza. Irá se arrepender de ter nascido, eu farei você se arrepender de ter visto os nossos sobrenomes, de ter respirado, de ter aprendido a falar. Seu bastardo nojento. Ou isso, ou eu não me chamo Isabella Marie Swan.

Caí no mar e pensei num jeito de chegar até o cais. Acho que não tenho força suficiente para nadar até lá, minha bateria já está no último pontinho, preciso do carregador.

Fiquei boiando por alguns minutos, até que vi um bote da guarda costeira fazendo a ronda. Era agora ou nunca.

Quando estava bem perto eu gritei a única coisa que deu: SOS! Paraquedas! Era para eles verem o paraquedas e me resgatarem.

Um guarda me ouviu e virou o bote em minha direção. Obrigada. Eu estou quase morrendo de hipotermia. A água está muito gelada. Sorte que me aqueci no paraquedas.

Quando percebi que seria salva, parei de lutar contra a escuridão e me deixei levar.

Esse foi o meu último pensamento antes de perder o foco e cair na inconsciência.


	2. Eu sinto saudades de vocês

**Capítulo 2**

Aiiii. Que puta dor de cabeça. E logo agora que estou tão feliz. E lá vem a Dona Ironia de novo.

Abri os olhos para me situar. Hmm. Hospital de... Manhattan. Legal. Estou num lugar desconhecido, com pessoas desconhecidas, porque os que eu conhecia...

Meus olhos marejaram e uma torrente de grossas lágrimas começou a cair. O pior de tudo eram as imagens emaranhadas em minha mente. Possíveis despedidas formularam-se, momentos felizes – agora em um passado absurdamente longínquo para mim – e momentos de fraqueza em que sempre havia alguém me confortando. Isso tudo atravessou minha cabeça como um flash, e nada pude fazer, apenas continuar a chorar.

Sentei-me, coloquei as mãos no rosto e chorei muito, tentando me livrar da angústia.

Meus soluços se tornaram tão altos que uma médica veio ver o que estava acontecendo. Tentei parar de chorar e ficar parecendo uma idiota na frente da doutora... Nelly Collins, como dizia a plaquinha em seu jaleco.

– Oh, está tudo bem, Srta. Swan? – Collins era alta, ruiva, bonita, possuía belos olhos cinza também.

– Acho que não. Nada está bem e nem vai ficar. Nunca mais. – essa foi a única resposta que me pareceu não-agressiva e verdadeira.

– Acalme-se. Sou a Dra. Nelly Collins. Estou encarregada de cuidar da Srta. Você não tem nada grave, apenas exaustão física mental e leve hipotermia.

– Novidade – sussurrei ironicamente – Sou a agente Isabella Swan, como já sabe. – dei-lhe um aperto de mão.

– Bem, conte-me como veio parar aqui – ela se sentou em uma poltrona ao lado de minha maca.

– Por que deveria? – perguntei desconfiada.

– Porque desabafar faz bem.

Olhei em seus olhos e senti um pouco de confiança. Respirei fundo e comecei a contar-lhe o motivo de meu desespero.

– Eu e minha equipe estávamos sendo transferidos meio que permanentemente da Scotland Yard para o FBI. Iríamos atuar como CSI's aqui. Estávamos no jatinho da equipe quando meu subordinado, colega há sete anos, me pegou enquanto dormia, amarrou, amordaçou e estuprou-me no banheiro – lágrimas caíram de meus olhos – Quando ia fazê-lo novamente outro colega meu bateu na porta do banheiro e ele me jogou em um "buraco" para o bagageiro, aposto que achava que era um "buraco" pro nada! – soltei uma risada de escárnio e prossegui – Quando ouvi tiros, abri a porta e saltei. Achei que minha amiga salvaria os outros, já que eu mal tinha forças para andar. Quando olhei, reparei em um caça atirando no jato e depois ele explodiu. Tendo a mim como única sobrevivente. E agora chamará os policiais, não é doutora?

– Sim, os chamarei, mas não agora. Isso é muita coisa pra uma garota só. Quantas pessoas havia no avião?

– Seis são os mortos. Sinto em dizer que eles, fora o estuprador maldito, eram meus amigos de longa data – Ao contar mentalmente quantas pessoas haviam morrido, ver os rostos passando na minha frente foi mais doloroso do que facas me dilacerando.

Dra. Nelly se levantou e me abraçou. A princípio esquivei-me, mas quando vi seu rosto, me deixei levar. Lá eu via solidariedade.

– Obrigada Doutora. Desabafar ajudou... um pouco. – desvencilhamo-nos do abraço.

– De nada – sorriu gentilmente – Terá alta daqui à uma hora, ok? – assenti tentando retribuir-lhe o sorriso. Senti que ficou ridículo, mas o que vale é a intenção.

– Eu sei que isso não vai ajudar, mas eu sinceramente espero que a sua justiça seja feita e que você se recupere.

– A minha justiça será feita, quanto a me recuperar... Nelly, eu espero o mesmo.

– Sim, Isabella. Até daqui a pouco. Descanse.

– Até.

Deitei-me na cama pensando em como seria daqui pra frente. Eu, que sempre fui forte, me vi e pedaços. Porque foi tudo minha culpa. Se eu tivesse...

Deveria ter vivido como se fosse o último dia. Afinal, quem sabe o que pode acontecer? Acho melhor eu parar com isso. Culpar-me de uma coisa da qual não participei, não faz sentido.

Não adianta. Não consigo mentir nem pra mim mesma. Até minhas habilidades em mentir foram embora. Tudo foi. E o mais importante do que se foi, não voltará mais.

Eu os quero de volta. Eu quero tudo de volta. Por favor. Estou perdida. Mais do que imaginei ser possível.

A ferida em meu peito, há muito fechada, se abrira novamente, desta vez maior. Acho que não suportarei mais, mas a voz da razão me diz que irei superar e vingar. Sim, ela está certa. Essa voz que eu havia esquecido ao longo de minha vida.

Eu sei. Estou extremamente melodramática. Talvez porque me sinta assim. Espero que isso não dure muito. Eu sou apenas humana.

Em meio a pensamentos suicidas que nunca realizaria – sou muito egoísta para me matar, tenho objetivos na vida – cochilei procurando paz no mundo dos sonhos.

(...)

Lá estava eu prestes a me jogar de um penhasco – eu sabia, no fundo do meu inconsciente, que estava sonhando.

Olhei para baixo e vi todos os mortos que eu amava me convidando a pular e me juntar a eles. Por que eles estavam no abismo? Não faço ideia.

Vistoriei novamente cada um dos rostos conhecidos. Catherine, George, Ally, Greg, Renée, Charlie e meu gatinho Bowl – meu animal de estimação preferido; morreu esmagado pelo portão da garagem. Todos sorriam pra mim. Bowl deu um miadinho.

Decidi ir até eles, mas quando tomei impulso apareceu um homem – o qual não pude visualizar o rosto completamente – que sorriu, segurou minha mão e pulou comigo. Estava em êxtase total por conta da queda, até que vejo as pessoas desaparecerem e eu e o homem cairmos sozinhos numa espiral não mais divertida, mas sim, mortal. Até que o homem desconhecido me beija e eu acordei ofegante.

Sentei-me, tirei o cabelo do rosto e o suor em minha testa. Olhei para meus joelhos.

Que sonho desorientador! Que homem é esse? Nós morremos ao cair? Juntos? Talvez fôssemos um casal. Mas como...?

Uma voz interrompeu meus, mais que confusos, pensamentos.

– Ainda bem que acordou, Isabella. Estava prestes a chamá-la. – Nelly dizia calmamente, mas ainda assim me assustei com sua repentina aparição.

– Ah! – dei um grito abafado e levei as mãos ao peito. – Você me assustou Doutora Collins.

– Desculpe. Pensei que tinha me visto.

– Não, tudo bem. Foi só o susto mesmo. Bem, já posso ir embora?

– Quase. Os policiais virão pegar seu depoimento. Sua mala estava com você. Darei tempo para se vestir – ela me mostrou onde a mala estava e me olhou com ternura – Lembre-se, seja forte.

– Obrigada. Irei me vestir.

Nelly saiu do quarto no mesmo instante em que me levantei para pegar a mala. Vesti uma calça jeans, blusa básica, All Star e óculos Ray Ban, todos indiscutivelmente pretos. Perfeito para meu estado de espírito.

Eu realmente não estava com saco para interrogatório, mas é a lei, né? E isso vai ajudá-los. Meio incomum os policiais virem fazer um interrogatório formal num hospital. Irei perguntar depois.

Esperei mais alguns minutos sem fazer nada e ouvi batidas na porta.

– Pode entrar.

Dois homens entraram no quarto. O primeiro homem parecia novo, alto, olhos cor de mel e lábios que me lembravam os de alguém. O outro era alto, olhos azuis, igualmente novo e extremamente parecido com o primeiro. Ambos com calça jeans e sobretudo preto. Provavelmente eram irmãos.

Minha análise levou segundos.

Oh! Levei a mão até a boca, com os olhos arregalados. O primeiro homem parecia tanto com o Greg. Lágrimas traiçoeiras fugiam de meus olhos.

– Olá, Srta. Swan. Sou Robert Spencer. Muito pra... Ah! O que está havendo? A Srta. Está bem? – o Sr. Spencer veio até mim, segurando meus braços.

– Está tudo bem, na medida do possível. Desculpe. Você só é muito parecido com um dos meus amigos recém-mortos.

– Sério? Há algo que eu possa fazer?

– Por enquanto não. Desculpe. – enxuguei minhas lágrimas e apertei a mão de Robert.

– Prazer. Isabella, mas acho que você já sabe.

– Igualmente. Robert, mas acho que você já sabe – ele repetiu minhas palavras e nós demos uma risadinha.

Todo esse tempo o outro homem ficou calado, encostado na parede, nos observando atentamente. Como um aluno faminto por conhecimento. Aposto que ele era trainee e esse era seu primeiro interrogatório. Por quê? Bem, ele estava quieto demais para ser experiente.

– Olá, agente...? – incitei me dirigindo ao treinee.

– Josh Button. É uma honra conhecê-la Srta. Swan, pena que nessas circunstâncias. Estudei vários de seus casos.

Meu Deus. Ouvi-lo falar assim me fez sentir velha. Mas que lindo. Ele fala. Ok, eu não devia fazer isso – afinal, já passei por essa fase –, mas não deu para controlar. E o marido da Dona Ironia, Sr. Sarcasmo ataca. Ah, cara, eu tenho que parar com isso. Parece que tenho cinco anos.

– Deixa disso, Josh. E me chame de Isabella. Fico parecendo uma velha com esse "senhorita". Bem, vamos começar? – eles assentiram – Ah, antes eu queria saber por que o interrogatório vai ser aqui.

– Hmm, você é uma agente renomada, passou por grande estresse emocional e físico, então, pode ter este privilégio – Robert prontamente me respondeu.

Assenti, concordando com ele.

– E aí? Pronta? – Josh tomou, finalmente, a iniciativa.

– Sempre. Sentem-se na cama se quiserem – só tinha uma cadeira lá.

Eles fizeram o que eu sugeri e Robert ligou o gravador.

– Tudo bem, Isabella. Conte-nos sua versão da história.

Suspirei pesadamente e lancei-me a minha história. Explicando e detalhando cada detalhe que me vinha à mente. Inclusive minhas suposições sobre Tom.

Ninguém me interrompeu um minuto sequer. Ué, achei que fosse um interrogatório. Interrogar? Alou. Deveria ser só um depoimento então.

– E é isso. Vocês não vão me perguntar nada?

Percebi que estava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ansiosa pela resposta.

– Não. Ainda. Por hora você terá que fazer coleta de sêmen, os sinais de violência e tudo o mais. Procedimento padrão. Você sabe. – Own, Josh estava com vergonha de falar sêmen na minha frente. Tudo bem, essa passa porque ele AINDA é trainee.

– Sim, Josh. Já estou preparada. Quem vai ser o legista?

– A Dra. Collins vai ser a encarregada. – eu fiz uma expressão confusa e Robert tratou de responder minha pergunta mental antes de eu fazê-la – Ela não trabalha aqui no hospital. Só estava dando uma forcinha, já que aqui está lotado. Ela trabalha com a gente.

– Ah tá. Hmm... Eu vou começar a investigar o caso com vocês e botar a mão na massa depois do velório. Como vai a minha papelada com o FBI?

– Está tudo ok, Isabella. Sabia que ia perguntar isso, então dei uma conferida. A vejo em breve. A receberemos com todo o prazer – e deu uma piscadinha. Fala sério! Isso teve duplo sentido? É, acho que teve.

– Er.. Obrigada. Estou disposta a colaborar e doarei o DNA e tudo o mais pra vocês.

– Claro, claro. Até mais Swan. – Josh e Robert disseram em uníssono.

– Até.

– Ah, tome o meu cartão. Se quiser entrar em contato.

Sorri para ele.

Acenei levemente para meus futuros colegas. Seria bom trabalhar com eles. Pareciam... agradáveis. Talvez eu pudesse ensinar alguns truques à Josh. Ou não. Talvez Robert não goste de minha intromissão, eu não gostaria que mexessem com meus subordinados. Hmm.. Irei perguntar a ele.

Fiquei sentada na cama por um curto espaço de tempo até que Nelly chegou.

– Vamos?

– É, né... – disse pouco à vontade.

Fiz uma careta ao pensar na coleta de sêmen. Não ia doer, mas ia incomodar.

Levantei-me, seguindo Nelly. Olhei para os lados e havia pencas de gente doente. O que eu queria? É um hospital.

Chegamos até a sala e o medo do contato me assolou. Isso seria difícil, mas eu tinha que ser forte.

– Vista essa "camisola" – ela entregou-me a camisola aberta atrás perfeitamente dobrada – E deite-se na maca.

Nelly virou-se de costas pra mim, provavelmente arrumando o material de seu trabalho. Despi-me com certo receio e vesti a camisola ouvindo o barulho agourento das luvas de látex.

– Estou pronta – disse mais para mim mesma do que para Nelly.

– Prepare-se e relaxe. Nada de mais vai acontecer.

Fiquei deitada, quase imóvel, enquanto Nelly tirava fotos dos hematomas em meu rosto e braços. Ela gentilmente abriu minhas pernas para coletar o DNA, mas eu as fechei instantânea e inconscientemente.

Calma – disse a mim mesma – Ela vai ajudar.

Dito isso (mentalmente) a deixei fazer a coleta normalmente.

– Acabou, Isabella. Pode se vestir e ir embora.

– Sim, sim. Obrigada, Nelly.

Ela saiu da sala dando-me privacidade para colocar a roupa e cair fora daquele lugar.

Arrumei-me, peguei minha mala e comecei a andar até a saída do hospital.

Gente doente, mais gente doente e adivinhem. Gente doente de novo. Credo, to parecendo criança. E emo. E isso me assusta.

Passei pela porta e vi muita gente. Eram... Cadê meu relógio? Ah, acho que está na mala. Cavouquei a mala atrás de meu precioso logo o achando e olhando para ele. Eram 19:04. A hora do rush.

Vou para um hotel. Depois procuro por um apartamento. Táxi ou metrô? Eu to morta, então, táxi.

Aposto que estou com a cara inchada, não passei maquiagem e meus cabelos.. Blergh! Não que isso vá fazer alguma diferença em minha péssima e ridícula vida.

Nada de táxi. Todos cheios ou.. Ah, olha um bem ali. Aleluia! Fiz sinal e ele parou. Eba!

– Para onde senhorita?

– Hmm. Para um hotel bom e barato perto do Upper East Side. Por favor.

– Sim. Conheço um bom.

– Obrigada.

Em menos de dez minutos estávamos na porta de um hotel e albergue chamado Fresh. Paguei a corrida e entrei cambaleando no hotel.

Olhei para os lados e vi o balcão da recepção. Andei até lá.

– Com licença. Eu gostaria de fazer o check in.

Assim que abri a boca uma moça morena bonita e maquiada olhou para mim e colocou um sorriso falso no rosto. Olhei para a plaquinha em seu uniforme e vi o seu nome. Marianne.

– Boa noite. Sou Marianne. Pode me dizer o que vai querer e os seus dados?

– Sim, Marianne. Quero uma suíte por três noites. Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan.

Passei meu número de telefone, RG, CPF e um monte de coisas para a morena-sorriso-falso. Depois de toda essa burocracia, ela me deu a chave de um quarto e eu subi procurando pelo número 404. Achei rapidamente e entrei.

Era um quarto de tamanho médio, as paredes eram de um tom laranja e bege, e a mobília marrom e bege. Contraste perfeito. Pouca mobília, mas a mesma era sofisticada e aconchegante. O banheiro era cheiroso e era adornado com cores claras.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira perto da cama e separei um pijama bem quentinho. Estava um frio de trincar os dentes.

Fui para o banheiro e nem me olhei no espelho. Estava com medo do que poderia ver.

Liguei o chuveiro na água quente e me deliciei com o banho. Fiquei um pouco mais do tempo necessário. Só pensando em nada.

Saí do excelente banho, me vesti rapidamente e me joguei na cama. Dormindo segundos depois.

Acordei desorientada com a luz que vinha das janelas. Merda. Esqueci de fechar as cortinas. Que raiva! Como é que eu me esqueço disso? Podia estar dormindo até o meio dia, mas tinha que ter o sol idiota para me acordar.

Fiquei resmungando sozinha até que me dou conta de que acordo com esse puta mau humor. Mas acho que depois do banho melhora.

Olhei em meu relógio e vi que eram 10:00. Ninguém merece.

Resolvi ligar para o escritório de Robert. Precisava falar com ele.

Disquei o número recentemente conhecido. No segundo toque uma mulher de voz anasalada atendeu.

– Bom dia. Escritório de Robert Spencer. Aqui quem fala é Tanya Denali.

– Bom dia. Er... Eu gostaria de falar com o Robert. Ele está?

– Sim, ele está. E ele não quer falar com ninguém a não ser que seja importante. Quem fala? – ela disse em tom superior e eu já passei a odiá-la sem nem mesmo ter visto a cara da tal mulherzinha.

– Olha aqui, como é mesmo? – ela foi falar assim comigo quando eu acabei de acordar? Se ferrou.

– Tanya – ela disse com o mesmo tom superior de antes.

– Tanya, eu sou Isabella Swan e preciso falar com o Robert.

– Nunca ouvi falar de você e aposto que Rob também não. – ui, que intimidade com o chefinho. –

– Ah, não? Então ligue para Robert e pergunte se deve deixar Isabella Swan falar com ele.

– Eu não acho que...

– Anda logo. Não vai doer. Já que eu não sou importante. – disse sarcasticamente.

– Tudo bem.

– Ah, coloque no viva voz.

Ouvi Tanya bufar, mas fazer o que eu disse. Ela discou para a sala e Robert atendeu.

– _Sim, Tanya?_ – disse entediado.

– Er. Uma mulher está ligando e quer falar com o senhor. Ela está ficando irritada e eu estou a ponto de mandá-la pastar. Quer falar com ela_?_ – que vaca! Ela achou que estava sussurrando. Humpf.

– _Como ela se chama?_

– O nome dela é Isabella Swan. – ela disse meu nome com... nojo.

– _O que? Coloque-a na linha agora. Nem pense em xingá-la, Tanya._

Ouvi sua exclamação de espanto.

– Tudo bem. Já estou passando.

Ela desligou a ligação com Robert e ia falar comigo.

– Está vendo, Tanya. Acho que agora já deve ter uma ideia de quem sou, não é?

– Sim, senhora. – ela estava com medo e usava tom condescendente comigo agora.

Uma musiquinha irritante soou e Robert finalmente atendeu.

– Olá, Isabella. Como vai?

– Oi. Aquela sua secretária é muito prepotente.

– Desculpe-me por Tanya.

– Tá. Mas eu não liguei por causa disso.

– O que então?

– Eu quero saber o que você e Josh fizeram com o que sobrou dos meus amigos?

– Hmm. A família de George, de Mark, de Ally e Tom querem que tudo o que restou seja mandado para Londres. Eu os mandarei hoje à tarde. – nenhuma lágrima caiu de meus olhos ao ouvir isso. Eu sou forte e já chorei o que tinha pra chorar.

– Eu posso olhar antes?

– Sim. Venha daqui à uma hora.

– Obrigada. E Catherine e Greg?

– Catherine não tem parentes e os de Greg não estão nem aí. O velório deles será hoje à tarde no cemitério da cidade.

– Eu vou lá. Que horas vai ser?

– 16:00.

– Eu estarei lá. Onde está Josh?

– Está na balística.

– Chego aí em uma hora, ok?

– Ok.

Desligamos e eu fui me arrumar para dar um passeio no escritório do FBI. Abri minha mala e peguei uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta de mangas compridas que tinha "GUNS N' ROSES FOREVER" escrito em letras garrafais na frente e o mesmo tênis que estava ontem. Qual é? Eu não ia trabalhar. Podia muito bem ir que nem uma adolescente roqueira. Que era o que era. Tirando a parte da "adolescente".

Tomei banho, passei uma maquiagem preta forte e me vesti.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para a empresa que transportou meu carro até Manhattan.

O carinha combinou de deixar o meu bebê na frente do hotel em que eu estava em dez minutos.

Eu terminei de realmente me arrumar e fui lá para frente do hotel esperar. Depois de cinco minutos o carinha chegou.

Fui até ele e paguei o dinheiro correspondente à metade do serviço e a gorjeta. E ele conferiu meus documentos. Antes de ir embora ele me perguntou.

– Você é mesmo a dona desse carro? Você parece uma roqueira de 19 anos.

Cara, eu sabia que parecer mais nova desde criança ia me dar algum lucro mais tarde.

– Claro que sou a dona. E como você viu na identidade, tenho 27 anos. – falei meio rindo.

– É claro. Mas esse carro é muito firme. Nem acredito que o dirigi. Quer dizer, é edição limitada!

Ri um pouco de suas palavras, balancei a cabeça negando algo e dei tchau pra ele.

Ah, o doce couro do meu carro. Eba.

Coloquei o endereço do escritório no GPS e fui embora. Demorou uns bons vinte minutos para chegar lá.

Deixei meu carro no estacionamento e fui até o térreo perguntar em que andar era o escritório do Robert e do Josh.

Cheguei lá e vi uma loura, bonita – secretárias sempre são bonitas – mas que logo perdeu sua beleza quando vi seu nome: Kate Denali. Denali, se não me engano, é o sobrenome da vaquinha do telefone.

Ela me viu e por incrível que pareça soltou um sorriso verdadeiro. Vou ser simpática com ela.

– Olá. Sou Kate Denali. O que deseja?

– Sou Isabella Swan e queria saber onde é a sala de Robert Spencer.

– É no 7º andar, no corredor 3. Pode ir. Sua entrada está liberada.

– Obrigada. – estava me virando para ir embora quando ela chamou.

– Er... Você não é a nova agente?

– Sim. Vai se acostumando. Vamos nos ver todos os dias. – estendi a minha mão para apertar a sua e ela o fez prontamente.

– É claro. Seja bem vinda ao FBI e à Nova York.

Ela sorriu e eu também. É, acho que ela não é tão ruim sim. Mas a outra... Argh!

Peguei o elevador, e fui andando pelos corredores. Todos me olhavam. Acho que não é comum uma mulher vir vestida desse jeito na agência do FBI.

Andei pelos corredores até a saleta que tinha uma secretária loura, com o nome de Tanya Denali. Arrá! Te achei.

Olhei melhor para ela e percebi que ela era o tipo de mulher fútil, fofoqueira e arruinadora de lares. O último vinha de sua beleza incrível. Sacanagem, ela era mais bonita do que eu. É, eu tenho que admitir.

Cheguei mais perto e bati na sua mesa.

– Toc, toc. – disse sem expressão.

– Hã? – ela parou de lixar as unhas e me olhou – Ah, oi. Quem é você? Como entrou aqui garota? – é impressão minha ou esse tom superior na voz anasalada dela é usada em tempo integral?

– Hmm. Minha entrada foi autorizada. E meu nome é Isabella Swan. Prazer. – estendi minha mão sorrindo cinicamente.

– Er. – ela recusou meu aperto de mão – Pode entrar, Srta.

Vejo que vamos ter uma convivência agradável.

Bati na porta da sala três vezes.

– Pode entrar.

Fui entrando e fechei a porta lentamente.

– Oi.

– Oi. – ele fez eco.

Robert estava com uma calça jeans e blusa marrom básica.

– Roqueira? – ele apontou para minha camisa.

– Hã? Não. Quer dizer, só um pouco.

– E aí? Vamos ver os corpos?

– Claro. Cadê Josh?

– Continua na balística. Ele está em treinamento ainda. É o meu treinee – Sabia! Eu sou demais. Fazendo a dancinha da vitória internamente.

– Ah, tá.

Robert me guiou até a sala da legista no outro andar. No caso, a sala de Nelly Collins.

Em caixas de plástico separadas eu vi as arcadas dentárias de meus amigos. Foi a única coisa que restou. E mesmo assim, pedaços pequenos. O velório só seria simbólico.

Olhei atentamente, até que não dava mais e eu pedi para sair da sala.

Eu não vou chorar. Não mesmo. Um dia de emisse valeu para chorar o dia todo.

Robert me tirou da sala e acabou que as lágrimas fujonas saíram de meus olhos do mesmo jeito. Não teve ordem que mandasse que elas ficassem lá.

Fui levada até a sala do meu novo colega e chorei em seu ombro. Quando consegui me conter falei com a voz embargada.

– Robert, obrigada. Eu acho que vou dar um oi pro Josh e vou para casa. Sabe como é.

– Sim. Não me agradeça.

– Te vejo no velório?

– Pode apostar que sim.

Me levantei e desamarrotei minha roupa.

– Pode me levar até a balística?

– Claro.

– Eu to com a maquiagem borrada?

– Não. Tá linda – ele disse com a voz sedutora.

OMG! Isso foi uma cantada? Como é que ele está a fim de mim se tem uma secretária como a Tanya? Mistério.

Saímos do escritório e ele foi me levando a outra parte do prédio onde a balística se encontrava.

Entramos na enorme sala, com várias pessoas praticando tiro, armas diferenciadas e tudo o mais. Ally ia amar tudo isso. Fiz um muxoxo, mas me lembrei que parecia o slogan do McDonald's e me animei.

Avistei Josh e acenei. Ele também me viu, tirou os fones e veio falar com a gente.

– Ei, Isabella. Ei, Rob.

– Josh. Oi. Bem, eu só vim dar uma passadinha. Estou de saída.

– Tá ok, Isabella. Ei, você não tem um apelido? Sabe, a gente vai trabalhar junto e Isabella é meio grande...

– É claro que tenho – eu ia dizer "Iz", mas eu acho que não cola. O apelido foi dado por Greg.

– Então diz aí.

– É – pensei bastante e acho que "Bella" seria uma boa. É, gostei. É até melhor do que Iz – É Bella. Me chame de Bella.

– Legal. Eu não preciso de apelido.

– Se quiser me chame de Rob, Bella – voz sedutora. Ui, tentação.

– Claro.

Me despedi deles e fui embora no meu bebê.

Acho que quando eu estiver menos abalada e triste talvez eu fique com o Rob. É, acho que sim


End file.
